


Грязный маленький секрет

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Drama, F/F, Non-Chronological, Post- Agent Carter (TV), mental problems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Дотти — опасная преступница. Пегги Картер должна позаботиться о том, чтобы она никому не причинила вреда.





	Грязный маленький секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Игры с дыханием, связывание, психические проблемы, нехронологическое повествование.  
> Таймлайн после событий сериала «Агент Картер».

Удар. Удар — удар. Удар.

Руки Пегги давно онемели — пора остановиться. Но она не могла.

Удар-удар.

Удар.

Груша — почти пятьдесят кило — опасно отклонилась. Заскрипела крепёжная цепь.

Пегги выдохнула и убрала с лица мокрые пряди, но уже через пару мгновений они вновь упали на глаза. Волосы слишком короткие, чтобы собрать в пучок — ужасно мешают во время тренировок. Пегги усмехнулась: она ведь постриглась, чтобы было удобно. Эта идея казалась хорошей — и вот что вышло.

И правда — лучше переживать из-за стрижки.

Пегги несколько раз быстро моргнула, потянулась — пульс начал приходить в норму, и к спине подступил холод. Если слишком резко остановиться — пробирает до самых костей, отвратительное ощущение. 

Пегги устала. Пегги хотела просто сесть на пол и… Лечь на пол. И посмотреть в потолок. И закрыть глаза и перестать. Перестать существовать, хоть на какое-то время. 

Девушка сделала несколько выпадов. Перестать существовать не выйдет. Но можно подумать о стрижке — скорее бы волосы отросли. В следующий раз, может, покрасить их в какой-нибудь другой цвет? Тёмно-русый? 

Она тоже постриглась. Та же длина, та же форма причёски — даже странно, что Дотти это шло. Но Пегги не нравилось — слишком коротко.

— Мне не нравится, потому что она узнала о моей стрижке в ту же неделю, — громко сказала Картер. — Значит, она следила. А я — не заметила.

И то, что с длинными волосами Дотти было лучше — здесь совершенно не при чём.

Рыжие кудри до середины спины. Были бы такие красивые косы.

Пегги посмотрела в сторону груши. Это был отличный способ перестать думать. Будто есть только удары и вдохи, а тебя — нет.

Но на сегодня уже действительно хватит.

Завтра. Да, завтра.

Нужно поспать.

Стакан воды — горячий душ — подушка. И никаких снов.

Никаких. Снов.

* * *

Дотти улыбается. В тюремной камере полумрак. Из обстановки только кровать — деревянная. Никаких пружинных матрасов — раскрутит на отмычки. У Дотти длинные ноги и тонкие лодыжки. Пегги не смотрит. Только в глаза.

Она во сне — совсем другая. Или такая же — не поймешь. Во сне она всегда связана и никогда не говорит, лишь стонет. А Пегги водит кончиками пальцев по белой коже, от коленок — и выше, выше, до шеи. И когда под руками белая шея — Дотти даже не дышит, только сглатывает. А потом — начинает дрожать, судорожно пытается ухватить хоть каплю воздуха. Она бы, наверное, хныкала, если бы могла издать хоть звук, но не может. Она бы, наверное, пыталась вырваться, но не делает этого, не делает — и Пегги в награду даёт ей вздохнуть. Короткий вздох — и опять. Пегги ведёт языком по её груди, так легко — едва-едва касаясь кожи, а Дотти не смеет шелохнуться, и только внизу на рыжих завитках проступает всё больше и больше блестящих капель.

— Ты пришла, — высокий-высокий голос, совсем не из сна. — Значит, я нужна тебе. И что на этот раз?

Картер подошла к Дотти вплотную, намеренно вторгаясь в её личное пространство.

— Ключи от Энигмы.

— И с чего ты взяла, что они у меня есть? — Дотти подалась навстречу. Теперь Пегги чувствует её запах.

— Ты верно расшифровала те передачи. Ключи, Дороти.

— И с чего бы мне тебе помогать? — В её голосе слышится усмешка.

Пегги глубоко вдохнула. Волна тонкого терпкого аромата накрыла её с головой.

— Позови меня на выездное задание. Это — совсем не весело.

— Ты себя переоцениваешь.

— О, Пегги-Пегги…

Иногда приходилось — брать на выездные задания. Как в тот раз, когда нужно было проникнуть в дом того политика. Или в другой раз — когда нужно было сфотографировать чертежи очередной потенциальной машины судного дня. И Андервуд сбегала — всегда находила какой-нибудь хитрый способ сбежать.

* * *

С переезда в Майами Пегги жила в одном из пустующих особняков Говарда. Поначалу эта идея не казалась ей такой уж хорошей, но постепенно она привыкла. Это было удобно. И — о Боже! — на веранде было огромное джакузи в окружении зеркал. Зная Говарда, Пегги даже не сомневалась в том, зачем именно он поставил там эту конструкцию. Но Пегги старалась об этом не думать — не прикасаться к этим мыслям своим сознанием. Просто… Джакузи. Она обожала джакузи. Ночь, звезды, горячая вода с пузырьками — она ведь просто человек!

Картер выслеживала беглянку. Разрабатывала зацепки и составляла карту возможных направлений. Но это был просто отличный вечер — отличный вечер после очень тяжёлого дня. И она вылезла из джакузи, обмоталась полотенцем и решила лечь спать прямо так, нагишом — на самом деле у неё просто не осталось сил, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь ещё. Даже натянуть пижаму было слишком сложно. Она сразу провалилась в сон.

Черное забытие длилось, наверное, секунду. А потом — шорох, едва различимый. Пегги приоткрыла глаза, посмотрела сквозь ресницы — стараясь по-прежнему казаться спящей — не самый лучший обзор, но вполне можно различить полоску света под дверью в гардеробную.

Пегги бесшумно прокралась по тёмной комнате и заглянула сквозь щель между дверью и стеной. 

Дороти смотрела в огромное зеркало — прямо на Пегги. Эта её новая стрижка — совсем короткие кудри. И на ней — пояс Пегги. Чулки Пегги. Блузка Пегги висит на узких плечах — фигура Дороти тоньше, изящнее. Она сжимает в одной руке белый шёлковый лифчик — принадлежащий Пегги, а другая рука скрылась где-то между ног. На лице Дороти нет привычной вызывающей ухмылки — она часто-часто облизывает губы и то и дело подносит лифчик к лицу. Другая рука движется всё быстрее.

Картер группируется, готовясь к удару, резко распахивает дверь. Но Дороти не спешит с атакой. И тогда Пегги — день был тяжёлым, а вечер в джакузи — таким приятным, она так устала и она всего лишь человек — кладёт руку девушке на плечо и разворачивает лицом к себе. Несильно давит, заставляя её опуститься на колени. Запускает руку в короткие кудри и притягивает к своему паху. И не думает — не думает совершенно ни о чём. Лишь иногда тянет за волосы, направляя как надо. И слышит стоны там, внизу — так далеко, словно сквозь вату. Ей так тепло. И она как будто летит. И вместе с тем внизу живота скручивается странное чувство пустоты, но это не важно — тепло.

Что-то со звоном падает на пол — помада. Её, Пегги, помада — в красно-золотом футляре. Пегги готова рассмеяться — она ведь выскользнула из руки Андервуд. Из той самой руки, что так быстро двигалась между её ног. Картер отпускает волосы Дороти, и та падает на четвереньки, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Но ей нужна всего секунда. А потом — подсечка, разворот. Пегги падает на пол, а Дороти — седлает её бедра. Андервуд всегда была немного проворнее. Она сперва бьет со всего размаху, у Пегги в голове будто разрывается десяток воздушных шаров. Но вот уже поцелуи-укусы накрывают губы. И Пегги легко, тепло и пусто, она гладит Дотти по спине. А потом нащупывает помаду и резко всаживает золотистой частью прямо Дороти под ребро. Дотти дергается в конвульсиях, изо рта начинает идти пена.

Двести тысяч вольт. Спасибо, Говард.

* * *

В камере всегда полумрак. Теоретически это должно сбивать с толку — чтобы у заключённого не было представлении о времени суток. Ещё одна маленькая деталь, немного снижающая вероятность на успешный побег. В данном случае это не слишком важно — вероятность побега равно нулю.

Дороти сбегает с заданий. Но они — всё реже. И делать это всё сложнее. Пегги следит внимательно.

В камере есть зеркало — какое-то особенное, не разбить. Дороти пыталась много раз, только на костяшках пальцев проступала кровь. А на зеркале — ни царапины. 

Она спит, а когда просыпается — начинает тренировку. Нужно держать себя в форме. Потом еда. Она хорошо пахнет и приятна на вкус — неважно. Это хорошая еда, и у Дороти всегда достаточно сил. После она снова начинает тренировку. А потом — закидывает ноги на кровать и лежит вниз головой. И смотрит в потолок — белый и ровный.

Она подходит к зеркалу, и когда на кулаках проступает кровь, пишет на гладком стекле: «Ненавижу Пегги Картер. Ненавижу Пегги Картер. Ненавижу Пегги Картер». Пишет и стирает — должно быть чисто. Гладкий пол и гладкий потолок — и гладкое стекло. Она пытается спать, но у кровати нет спинки — не может даже ухватиться правой рукой. Когда руки не скованы — сон не идёт. И она смотрит в потолок, и подходит к зеркалу, и пишет: «Ненавижу Пегги Картер. Ненавижу Пегги Картер. Ненавижу Пегги Картер». И стирает — должно быть чисто. Гладкий потолок, гладкое стекло. 

Иногда приходит Пегги. Пахнет духами. Приносит шифровки — в них всё чаще нет смысла. Просит ключи от Энигмы — но Энигмы давно не существует. Коды устарели. В шифровках — слова и координаты, о которых Дотти ничего не знает. Весь шифр — простые математические загадки, к ним не нужен ключ. 

Дороти начинает забывать. Забывать протереть зеркало — и тогда в камере грязно. Когда она замечает — голова начинает раскалываться. 

Однажды она забыла протереть зеркало — пришла Пегги. Обвела взглядом красные разводы и смазанные буквы, на секунду приподняла бровь, а потом — просто посмотрела Дороти прямо в глаза и потребовала ключи от Энигмы. 

Пегги пахнет духами, и её волосы снова длинные.

* * *

Рабочий день закончился несколько часов назад, но начальник Суза всё ещё был в своём кабинете. Как и агент Картер.

— Ей вынесли смертный приговор. Ты же знаешь.

— Она бывает полезна. — Пегги сложила руки на груди. — Я знаю, что мы можем так сделать. Это не первый случай, когда полезного заключённого оставляют в живых.

— Пегги, она представляет опасность.

— Мы не будем выпускать её из камеры. И за всем остальным я прослежу лично.

— Я тебе доверяю, — Суза улыбнулся.

— К тому же, она не одна такая. Нам всё чаще попадаются люди, чьи возможности превышают наши представления. Мы должны создать организацию, которая будет защищать гражданских от подобного. Что-то, что будет щитом между подобными ей и мирными жителями.

— Новое подразделение?

— Можно начать с этого. 

— Мы должны заняться этим. Уже поздно… Рядом с моим домом недавно открылся итальянский ресторан, думаю, что он ещё работает.

Пегги ответила ему тёплой улыбкой.


End file.
